The Wanderer And The Pride
by cyberbishop
Summary: See their wasn't enough of F/lone wanderer and Sarah so I made this. What happen after you defeated the enclave,delivered clean water to the waste and the brotherhood came the sole powerhouse. This contain smut F/F if you don't like then it's not for you. Will involve DLC levels.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my first time making a fan reviews will be kindly accepted even the hateful ones.

* * *

The Lone Wanderer

"Dear sir, sorry for the intrusion but dog meat is in dire need of relieving himself I wish I can help but I cannot open the door."

"Cods worth how many times I got to tell you i'm a woman and thank you by the way for waking me up." Helen said tiredly rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she stretch her muscle body looking at her reflection, wearing only a sports bra and shorts she stared into the mirror longer. Her 6'4 height filled with lean muscles with scars, abdominal muscles carrying a define six pack, arms showing muscle but still feminine enough. Helen thoughts was interrupted by dogmeat whimpering and running around in circles clawing at the door.

"OK ok ok i'm coming" helen can't stop chuckling and smiling at the dog. She remember the time she first found dogmeat she was scavenging around for scrap metal only to hear blood curdling screams and a growl. At first she was hesitant to approach because she didn't want to die but she was curious, but when helen approach she wasn't expecting a dog on top of a raider with his neck in the dogs mouth. Soon she figured out what happen the dog owner dying from the raiders and took it in. Now the dog was her only friend in this wasteland and fought many battles some was to close to comfort from near death experiences. When she open the door and dogmeat charges out, Helen shuddered remembering she wasn't wearing much to begin with she went inside her locker and took out a dog chain on it wrote " I am alpha and omega" her eyes watered at the thought of her father and his smile, anger appeared in a flash as she remember the enclave and her father death at project purity. Calming herself down she put on the necklace,denim pants, boots and her gear. Helen went to her fridge and took out a quick breakfast of nuka cola and botfly meat radiation not affecting her as it use first Helen thought she was becoming a ghoul,but months past nothing so she got over it. As she ate in the background she heard the bark of her dog and voice of her robot butler toying around with each other helen thought back on all the things she had did.

She had destroyed the enclave, brought pure water to the waste and even join the brotherhood elite special ops. She was never a big fan of military jar heads spilling out orders left and right, telling her what to do never stand well with her. But Sarah lyons the squad commander with her strong attitude and commanding voice turn her on more than anything. Helen knew she had a crush on her but when she's around sarah , her hormones go nuts and helen act like a horny schoolgirl . Helen finished her meal and downed the soda, leaving her seat she went to her bag and weapons equipping them. She usually tend to have dogmeat with her but today she wanted to travel alone.

" Hey baby want to have some fun , teach you vault dwellers how a real waster fucks."Jericho said approaching helen. Oh how helen hated this man with his constant flirting , keeps on trying to make her join a raider group. She knew the second she saw him he was bad luck having the attitude like he tough shit thinking low on others who are "goody goody." Helen wanted to hit him but she knew it was what he wanted her attention, but as soon helen walk away she felt the man grab her ass.

"Heheh baby I know you like this don't de-" Jericho was cut off when a sickening crunch sound from his face. Helen saw the blood trickle down his nose and felt so relieve this man with his constant sexual harassment.  
"You bitch" Jericho threw a clumsy punch at her hoping it would hit, helen duck and brought her hand to his liver. The hit stunned the man giving Helen the time to spin kick him in the jaw. As Jericho tries to steady himself he pulled his chinese assualt rifle aiming at her. Helen smiled at his attempt soon she was in his face at a unnatural speed grabbing his arm twisting behind his back while using the momentum with her hips to throw him to the ground. Sitting on chest raising her hand for the KO hit she felt someone grab arm and as she looked back a dark skin man wearing a duster and cowboy hat smiled at her.

"Now now I know he's a dick but remember he's still part of this town, so would you mind getting off him." Helen look at Jericho and spit on this lowlife, standing taller than lucas she look down on him and smiled.

"How you been Lucas , wanna get a drink?"

"Not today Helen first I need to get him to the doctors( pointing at jericho) and you have a message here you go see you soon."

Waving their goodbyes Helen look confused at the holotape wondering who it was. Probably a bounty from the regulators or a constant love letter from an anonymous source. Chuckling at the last thought she walked back home and installed the holotape in her pipboy. Helen breath stop and her heart started pounding faster.

"Soldier this is Sarah Lyons commander of of lyons pride as a soldier of the unit you are called for head to the citadel immediately at 0600 and I can't wait to see you Helen, signing off."

Helen ran into her house and up the stairs getting a questioning look from dog meat as he tilt his head. She was laying down from her bed thoughts of Sarah running through her mind. Helen thought of Sarah out of the power armor her well toned body covered in sweat, her breathe panting from the exercise all soldiers have to do. Her sweat gliding from her top all the way down glistening her body so erotically. Helen soon felt hot from the thoughts and grew wet. Sliding her hands to her fold she thought of Sarah ravaging her body. Sarah tongue running along her breast catching a nipple in her mouth sucking the flesh. "Sarah" moan Helen her body grew hotter and hotter as her mind thought of Sarah fingering her and licking her neck to her earlobe. As Sarah dominate the taller woman Helen felt electricity shoot throughout her body. Sarah fingers curling inside her hitting her sensitive wall eliciting moan from her. Helen thought of Sarah licking her sensitive bud and pumping her, "mmmhm ugh sarah I need to you inside me" Helen pump her fingers faster and faster each thought changing to different positions Sarah dominates her with. One thought made her toes curl and body shudder as she felt her orgasm building when Sarah and her folds was rubbing each other

* * *

. As her orgasm shudders throughout her body her last thought of her and sarah screaming eachother names and tongue dancing together. Helen body grew tired as her climax fade she saw her fingers glistening in the light. She licked her fingers and moan at the thought of Sarah juices.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Pride

"I am Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end. I will give unto him that is athirst of the fountain of the water of life, freely." Helen said holding the dogtag. This quote was special to her , people claim she believe in a god but no it reminds her why she fight for the wasteland no matter where she go, all she saw was suffering. But now the lone wanderer protector of the wasteland sighing helen tuck the tag inside her shirt and started working out. Grunting with exhaustion helen stopped feeling the sharp pain in her chest. Helen soon wrap cloth on her hands and proceed to punch a makeshift punching bag. Each punch and kick helen threw was gracefully flowing through the air but was fast and precise. After unleashing a combo she grab the bag and swung it over her hips sounding a huge thunk sound hitting the metal floor. Breathing heavily from the training helen stood up and approached a sleeping dogmeat and pet him.

"Hey boy, mommy is gonna go take care of some things I need you here and make sure that son of a bitch jericho don't sneak in and steal my underwear." Helen chuckled at the excited bark from dogmeat. As she went outside the hot night air tickled her face and cause her to scrunch her face up. Walking to citadel was quite annoying from the constant attack from mutants and the talon company trying to collect her bounty wasn't helping her mood. Coming to a full stop helen stretch her aching muscles and did a quick recap on what she had to do. Her thoughts lingered to a specific woman and each moment the thoughts became an erotic fantasy of sarah voice whispering seductively into her ear, hands pinning her to the wall as sarah ravishing her neck. Shaking her head helen continued on but with a smirk on her face.

Approaching the citadel helen felt her body shake with excitement , she haven't seen sarah after the destruction of the mobile base. "PUNY HUMAN , MUTANTS WILL RULE." Helen was cut off from the thought quickly she rolled to the left looking up spotting a super sledge forming a cracked on the road. Helen drew a 10mm sub machine gun and her combat knife running towards the mutant. Running at the giant helen with precision shot at the mutant, each shot piercing it's flesh but to no avail."Goddammit why don't you just die!" helen scream angrily while reloading her gun, as she aim the gun and pulled the trigger ...click...  
click... "shit I had to go buy this from Moira." helen said with a mock tone. throwing the gun on the floor helen charged at the mutant with the combat knife as she and the mutant was about to clash helen face was sprayed with blood. Instinctively she covered her face but as she went to open her eyes the mutant head was blown off.

"What the?" helen looked around curiously but on top of the citadel she notice a light shining , "Dusk..." helen looked in the distance to see dusk flipping her off. Helen curse dusk silently, as she enter the citadel a sense of familiarity wash over her, memories of Paladin Gunny screaming at her forcing her to push herself . training in wearing power armor, approaching the center of the yard she sawed gunny still the same man but more aged.

"YOU INSOLENT WORTHLESS , EVEN A GHOUL CAN SHO-" gunny's eyes went wide with shocked standing in the center was the lone wanderer , helen smiled at him and approached , shaking his hand with a firm grip. "Gunny still got rod stuck up your ass I see also still riding them hard" helen said with a wink hands on her hips, gunny sighed hands squeezing the bridge of his nose. The recruits smiling at the sight of somebody actually making their trainer shut up but continued with their workout regime from receiving a stern look. " ahhh the _lone wanderer_ graces us with her mighty presence" helen heard with a mocking tone, turning her head she saw a woman in power armor approaching her at least she assume it's a woman from the way the person hips struts left to right quite pleasingly, as she looked up the woman was carrying a sniper rifle. As the woman stood in front of Helen and Gunny she took off her helmet and a woman with hair slicked back with her hairs tuck behind each ear , features not matching everybody else quite Asian if she can tell with thin lips and hazel color eyes.

"Well Mrs. wanderer what the hell are you doing here as i recall you after the shit went down with mobile base you didn't want to help us leaving for months, breaking my heart." dusk said feigning hurt with hands over her hurt.

"Well then I'll see you later somebody gotta train these wasters " as helen walked away she can hear gunny screaming, one day she swear he'll need to make good on his threats to teach a waster anything. As both of them walk to lyon pride barracks calling it the Den. As helen talked to the sniper she saw little boy running in her direction without even looking at her. Smiling she went and him up "little maxon!" she said excitedly. Arthur look her questionly then he perk up noticing who it was he squeal with excitement. " YOUR BACK!" he hugged her. helen chuckled at little boy smiling she put Arthur on her shoulder and walked to the den. Entering the den helen was immediately pulled back by dusk. " You fu-idiot what are you doing there's a meeting with elder lyons and he want the pride there including you" helen chuckled at dusk changed at words in the presence of maxon not much of a changed but still different wording. " You hear that daddy want us to go there , I hope sarah gonna be there"

"hmmm what is this do you got a crush on the sentinel , should I be jealous now maxxy?" helen teased gaining a blush from the boy

"Hey maxxy better make your move quick she won't last long with miss conqueror of the waste , hell she might conqueror sar-" dusk grunted in pain and staggered on her knee when helen kick her leg. "What does she mean conqueror sarah?" Helen laugh nervously blushing at the sudden thought of sarah. The trio walk to the lower level helen was astonish to see liberty prime no matter how many times she saw it , she was happy the brotherhood had good intention for the waste if not it will be quite hard to take down the entire brotherhood and the pride with liberty prime, shuddering at the thought helen was brought back when she heard elder lyons speaking.

"Sarah i need you and the pride to go to the GNR, we haven't heard anything there for awhile and three dogs been quiet lately." Elder lyons said to sarah with a stern voice.

"Father the pride can be us-" Sarah eyes locked on the helen who waved at her. "Yes sir we will head out and report in at GNR" sarah replied with a soldier salute. As sarah finish her debriefing with lyons she went up the stairs and approached them. "Sarah look she came back . are you going somewhere again? you promised you will teach me how to shoot again." Sarah shuddered at the memory of teaching maxon how to shoot, getting shot at does not feel good and expecially if it is a energy weapon, she has the scar to prove it. " Sentinel " dusk saluted gaining a mocking salute from helen, " Dusk I need you go gather the pride an bring them here at 1400 we will be leaving for the GNR and arthur I need you go make sure father is doing well" gaining a nod from both sarah turn her attention to the woman. As her eyes lock with sarah the piercing eyes helen squirm and found the floor to be oddly satisfying interesting. Feeling a leather hand touch her cheeks it was warm and helen leaned in to the hand as felt the hand move her attention to sarahs she sawed sarah smirking. "Follow me." was all sarah said gaining a question look helen.

As she followed the sentinel Helen eyes gazed over her body the way her taunt muscles flex and move in the shirt , arms scattered with scars and lined with muscle cuts helen licked her lips as her thoughts turn erotic. Suddenly sarah stopped and turn facing helen, helen was about to question her but was stopped as she was forced up against the wall and felt lips smashing into hers. Helen was shocked at first feeling arousal in her core she gave in to her lust and kiss back. Feeling a tongue entering her mouth quite forcefully against her own. Helen moan softly wrapping her arms around sarah neck , sarah sliding her hands over helen waist and neck made helen shuddered with need. "sar-sarah I miss you- ugh so much" helen whimpered feeling a tongue crawling up her neck and as sarah latch on to her pulse point sucking the flesh helen moan louder her hips bucking off the wall touching anything to get rid of the ache she's feeling. " the mighty lone wanderer feared by many but now your still the same woman I met at the alley" sarah said purring into helen ear and nibbling it gaining a shudder and moan with sarah name.

"Sarah what are you doing to her?" Both turn to see arthur smiling innocently at them. Helen blushed heavily and hid in sarah neck, sarah laugh and cleared her throat clearing her voice of her arousal she turn to arthur and spoken to him. She felt the helen gazed lingered at her backside when she bend over to talk to maxon, helen was breathing heavily chest rising.

"Now it seems we're due for a meeting with the pride" sarah said and winking at helen.

* * *

Well I AM BACK! sorry I wasn't into it like I was before so the story didn't get updated but now i'm fully back and chapters will be coming out regularly now -3-7. Reviews and suggestions will be very helpful so don't be shy.


	3. UPDATE!

**Little update**

 **So yea I sorta loss motivation for this fanfiction, that doesn't mean i'm gonna stop it no it's on pause for a bit while i'm working on my other story.**

 **I just need to refresh my mind on fallout lore etc to think of what to write cause when I written this story I try doing it from memory , which is not gonna help much. I'm really sorry if you guys was waiting for this but for now read my other story with F/Hawke and an original character I made up. Still F/F romance of course. :)**


End file.
